


Et lys i mørket

by mazarin01



Series: Blind kjærlighet [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blind Even, Disabled Character, Evak AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV First Person, Swimming, Sørenga, blind!even
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Sommerfuglene i magen flakser rundt i magen som ville høns og samme hvor mye Isak har beroliget meg om at det kommer til å gå bra å hoppe fra stupetårnet sammen, kan jeg ikke nekte for at jeg er litt nervøs. Jeg har aldri vært en våghals og selv om jeg nå har levd i mørket i ti år og vendt meg til det, er det fortsatt ganger jeg er redd. Spesielt når jeg ikke har full kontroll sånn som nå.---Det er sommer og sol. Isak og Even skal ta turen ned til Sørenga for å bade.





	Et lys i mørket

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg har lenge (i et år kanskje) tenkt på at jeg burde skrive en oppfølger til The Way You Look At Me. Men den er skrevet på engelsk og jeg tenkte at det ville bli rart å skrive en fortsettelse på norsk (og det er alt jeg vil skrive på nå), så da har jeg latt være. Helt til denne uka da jeg bare sa føkk it, la oppfølgeren bli på norsk! 
> 
> Even er fortsatt blind (kanskje ikke så rart, det er jo ikke noe som går over), men han lever godt for det og så har han jo Isak og da blir jo ting som alltid (ihvertfall i mine univers) straks mye bedre 🧡
> 
> God påske, alle sammen 🐣🐤🐥🌻🌞

Sykkelen er en gammel, rosa damesykkel med kurv foran og kun tre gir. Isak arvet den etter mormoren sin da hun gikk bort sommeren for to år siden. Jeg har aldri sett hvordan den ser ut, naturlig nok, men Isak beskrev den for meg første gang vi skulle ut på sykkeltur sammen. 

Jeg husker det som det var i går. Jeg kunne høre nervøsiteten i stemmen hans da han fortalte om den og jeg tror han var litt redd for at jeg skulle bli flau og nekte å sitte på med ham, men det gjorde jeg jo så klart ikke. 

Er det noen som  _ ikke _ bryr seg om sånt, men er åpen for  _ alt _ , så er det meg. Even Bech Nesheim, tjuefem år og panfil. Så lenge sykkelen har hjul og fungerer, så er det samme for meg hvordan den ser ut. 

 

*

 

Suset fra bilene og trikken blander seg med lyden av den lette vinden rundt ørene. Lydene forsvinner litt for så å bli så sterke at det kan virke som jeg står midt i et trafikkert veikryss uten noen form for beskyttelse. 

Normalt ville jeg blitt litt redd, følt at jeg ikke har kontroll og synes de høye lydene er litt for nærme. Men ikke nå bak på sykkelen til Isak. For jeg stoler på ham. Stoler på øynene hans, på vurderingene han tar og dømmekraften hans. Det har jeg gjort helt siden jeg traff ham for første gang på en fest for litt over tre måneder siden. 

Vi fant hverandre den kvelden, Isak og jeg. Han ble med meg hjem, vi hadde sex og spiste frokost sammen morgenen etter. Siden har vi vært uadskillelige.

Jeg krummer armene rundt midjen til Isak og lener meg mot ryggen hans. Klemmer den sterke og muskuløse ryggtavla. 

“Hvor er vi nå?” 

“Nå er vi snart ved Operaen. Skal om litt krysse Dronning Eufemias gate.” 

“Okei. Ikke så langt igjen da.” 

Like etterpå stopper Isak sykkelen. Jeg må ta en fot i bakken og skjønner raskt at vi må vente på grønt lys.  

Jeg flytter hånda bak på ryggen hans. Fingrene glir prøvende oppover ryggtavla til jeg finner en flik av bar hud. Så strekker jeg meg, former munnen til en O og kysser ham mellom skulderbladene. Lar leppene presse seg mot den klamme huden om og om igjen. 

_ Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.  _

Lyden som signaliserer grønn mann får meg til å tenke på et maskingevær, for det høres akkurat ut som en skuddsalve går av og jeg må fnise for meg selv.

Jeg retter meg opp, kranser armene mine rundt livet til Isak igjen og heiser opp de lange beina mine slik at de ikke vil subbe i bakken mens vi sykler. 

“Klar, Evi?”

“Klar som et egg.”

Isak er helt fantastisk. 

I starten var har naturlig nok veldig usikker rundt meg og når vi var ute sammen fortalte han om  _ alt  _ han trodde kunne være en fare for meg eller skape problemer. Fortauskanter jeg kunne snuble i, lyskryss, utplasserte blomsterkasser, betongklosser og sykkelstativer. Biler femti meter unna meg, trikker i det fjerne og hunder på andre siden av gata.

Nå har han lært å stole på meg og jeg kan gjøre stort sett det jeg vil uten at han blir bekymret. Det kommer noen små spørsmål og opplysninger innimellom, akkurat som nå når han spurte om jeg var klar for å krysse gata, og det er helt greit. Det viser jo bare at han bryr seg. 

Operaen dukker opp som et spektakulært kunstverk i fjordkanten idet vi når gangfeltet på siden av veien. Mange ganger har jeg blitt forklart hvordan det ser ut og det går alltid et lite sukk gjennom meg for det høres helt fantastisk ut, og jeg skulle så gjerne ønske jeg kunne se det.

Sykkelen stopper igjen mindre enn et minutt senere og jeg setter på nytt en fot i bakken, denne gangen kjenner jeg grus under skosålene.

“Jeg tenker vi parkerer sykkelen her, så går vi bare bort til Sørenga.”

“Okei.”

Jeg er litt usikker på hvor vi har stoppet, men tror vi er på baksiden av Operaen et sted. Det er i grunn ikke så innmari viktig siden Isak både vet hvor vi er og skal. 

Jeg klyver av sykkelen og tar et par prøvende steg til siden for å ikke være i veien når Isak skal parkere sykkelen. I en lomme på utsiden av sekken min ligger den sammenleggbare hvite stokken og jeg tar den frem. 

Nå som Isak er sammen med meg, trenger jeg den strengt tatt ikke. Jeg kan bare ta tak i ham, la ham lede oss over brua og guide oss bort til sjøbadet helt ytterst på Sørenga. Men jeg liker å bruke stokken, føler meg mer selvstendig da og det er viktig for meg. 

I tillegg gjør den det lettere for andre å se at jeg er blind. De svarte solbrillene jeg alltid bruker for å si ifra om at jeg ikke kan se, gjør jo liten nytte nå som sola steiker og  _ absolutt alle  _ går rundt på sammen måte. 

“Er du klar?” spør jeg Isak, ivrig etter å komme avgårde. 

“Nei, vi kan ikke gå ennå.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Fordi vi skal kysse.” 

Stemmen til Isak er full av lett latter og jeg hører han smiler. Ordene treffer meg midt i hjertet og jeg sprekker opp i et stort smil. Isak tar tak i t-skjorta mi og drar meg inntil seg. Jeg slipper taket i stokken min og lar den falle ned på bakken. Vil ha frie hender så jeg kan se smilet hans også.

Idet jeg er nære nok, legger jeg hendene på kinnene hans og med lette bevegelser fører jeg tomlene mot munnen. Lar de stryke over leppene hans. Kjenner gropene i kinnene og munnvikene trekke seg opp mot ørene. 

“Jeg elsker smilet ditt.” Jeg hvisker ordene mot munnen hans. 

“Og jeg elsker smil ditt.” 

Isak lener seg fremover og planter de våte leppene sine midt på mine. Jeg åpner munnen litt og tar tak i underleppa hans, suger og smaker. Tunga til Isak glir mellom leppene mine og møter tunga mi, og det er som et fyrverkeri med fire tusen raketter går av på likt inne i meg. Akkurat som første gang vi kysset. 

“Fy faen, du smaker så jævlig godt,” sier jeg lykksalig da leppene glir fra hverandre igjen.

“Du også,” svarer Isak og skyver litt hår bort fra panna mi. 

Stokken min har jeg fullstendig mistet kontroll over. Vet bare at den ligger på bakken et sted. Isak er som så mange ganger før et steg foran meg og har plukket opp stokken før jeg rekker å be om hjelp til å finne den.  

“Her er stokken din, kjære.” 

“Tusen takk, baby.” 

Hjertet mitt gjør et hopp og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile. Kjenner varmen bre seg inne i meg som ild i tørt gress. Jeg er så sykt glad. Ikke bare for at jeg møtte Isak, men at han følte det samme som jeg gjorde den kvelden. 

Isak dulter borti armen min med albuen sin for å signalisere at han er klar. Jeg hekter snora til stokken rundt håndleddet og setter den foran meg. Så begynner vi å gå bortover veien. 

Sola skinner og det er mange folk som er ute. Brua over fjorden er smal og når vi kommer dit velger jeg å holde i armen hans i stedet for å bruke stokken. Det er gjerder langs hele strekningen, men jeg føler det tryggere når jeg har noen å holde i. 

Isak forteller meg det er mye folk, hunder og barnevogner langs kaia. 

“Vil du fortsatt holde i meg?”

“Gjerne det, om det er greit for deg?”

“Det er en sann glede, kjæresten min.”

“Takk, kjæresten min.” 

Vi sier ikke så mye mens vi går. Alt for mye prat distraherer meg og gjør det vanskelig å ha fokus på de nødvendige tingene. Men Isak gir meg små, viktige beskjeder som hjelper meg å navigere.

“Det står en barnevogn litt foran oss. La oss ta noen skritt til venstre.”

“Okei.” 

Høylytt latter og snakk fyller ørene mine og fra et sted ikke så langt unna hører jeg Tears for Fears synge om å være  _ head over heals _ . Jeg skjønner fort at vi ikke er alene. Med tanke på hvor fint været har vært den siste uka, trenger man jo ikke kunne se for å forstå at det er mye folk ute. 

“Stopp. Det er en vilter hund med litt langt bånd foran oss.”

Plutselig kjenner jeg pelsen til en hund mot leggen min. Jeg bøyer meg ned med utstrakt arm og snart har jeg en våte snute inne i håndflata mi. Hunden er ivrig og hopper mot meg. Hodet treffer knærne mine og jeg må ta et støttesteg for å holde balansen. 

_ Nei, Jeppe! Kom her!  _

Jeg mister kontakten med hunden og regner med at eieren har fått kontroll på den. 

“Beklager så mye.” 

En dame snakker til meg og jeg antar det er eieren av hunden. Jeg trekker stokken inntil meg, snur meg i retningen jeg tror stemmen kommer fra og gir henne et bredt smil. 

“Det går fint. Hva slags hund er det?”

“Det er en Cocker Spaniel.” 

“Åh. De er fine. Morfar hadde en sånn da jeg var liten.” 

Isak står ved siden av meg og gjør ikke så mye ut av seg. Jeg vet han ikke er så fryktelig glad i hunder for vi snakket om dyr her om dagen og da fortalte han at den eneste måten han kunne bli skikkelig glad i ei bikkje på, var om jeg skaffet meg en førerhund.  

Vi sier hadet til både hunden og eieren, og fortsetter mot mot bryggene og sjøbadet helt ytterst på Sørenga. Få minutter senere er vi fremme. Isak er heldig og finner en ledig plass på den kunstige stranda hvor vi kan være. De store badehåndklærne legges ned på sanda og så guider han meg mot et av dem. 

Jeg legger sammen stokken og putter den i lomma på sekken før jeg finner frem solkremen og begynner å smøre meg inn. Plutselig kjenner jeg en hånd på skuldra mi.

“Skal jeg smøre deg litt på ryggen, Evi?”

“Ja, takk.” 

Isak flytter litt på seg og setter seg bak meg. Knærne hans treffer korsryggen min og jeg kjenner tyngden av kroppen hans mot min når han lener seg fremover og tar i mot tuben med solkrem. Like etterpå kjenner jeg en hånd på ryggen min. 

Fingrene stryker over den klamme huden og det kiler sånn deilig i magen når han gnir inn solkremen. Jeg lukker øynene i ren refleks. Akkurat sånn jeg pleide å gjøre da jeg så og noen koste meg på ryggen. 

Idet fingrene når linninga på shortsen, går det et gisp gjennom meg og jeg må konsentrere meg for å ikke bli hard. 

“Please.”

“Hva?”

“Ikke lenger ned,” hvisker jeg. 

“Jasså.” Isak ler mot ryggen min og leker med linninga på shortsen. 

“Vær så snill, det går ikke.”

Jeg er ikke sikker på om Isak skjønner alvoret eller så bryr han seg bare ikke. For han lirker fingrene inn under shortsen og bokseren. Fører dem ned mot sprekken av rompeballene mine og jeg klarer ikke annet enn å stønne høylytt. 

Kroppen tar fyr og det kjennes ut som jeg er på vei til å gå opp i flammer. Kinnene er sikkert røde som overmodne tomater og jeg gjemmer ansiktet bak to klamme hender mens jeg bøyer hodet raskt ned mot mitt eget fang. 

“Faen ta deg, Isak”

“Sorry.” 

Det hjelper jo ikke å si sorry når pikken allerede er på vei opp og har laga et telt i shortsen min. Jeg dekker til skrittet med hendene mine i håp om at ingen ser meg og alt jeg tenker på er at jeg må få tatt hevn. Isak skal faen meg ikke komme unna med dette her altså. 

“Det går fint,” sier jeg og later som alt er bra. “Skal jeg smøre inn deg på ryggen også? Ryggen din var veldig varm når vi la oss i går.”

“Ja, gjerne.” 

“Kom å sett deg her da, baby.”

Jeg klapper på plassen foran meg. Isak er ikke vond og be og det tar ikke lang tid før han sitter fremfor meg. Jeg pakker meg rundt ham og låser han fast med beina mine. Nesten lydløse stønn siver ut av ham når jeg leker med fingrene i nakken og rundt linninga på shortsen. Etter å ha fordelt all solkrem, trykker jeg meg inntil ham og gnir skrittet og den harde pikken min mot korsryggen hans. 

“E-eh-ven.”

Små, hyppige stønn forlater Isak og idet jeg presser hælen min mot skrittet hans, kjenner jeg pikken vokse bak det trange stoffet i shortsen hans. 

“Du må slutte! Even...”

Planen om å hevne seg på Isak slår tilbake på meg selv. For bulen mellom beina hans og de små stønnene gjør meg skikkelig tent. Min egen lengde vokser ufrivillig og shortsen går fra å være et sånt passe stort tomannstelt til et familietelt i løpet av kort tid. 

Jeg trekker beina til meg, ruller over på magen og kjenner jeg blir liggende med mesteparten av kroppen i sanda og hodet delvis oppå sekken min. Stroppene på sekken presser mot ansiktet og en hard knapp av metall borer seg inn i huden like under øyet. 

Jeg blir liggende uten å orientere meg om hvor badehåndkleet mitt befinner seg. Pikken er alt for stiv til å gjøre noe som helst annet enn å ligge helt stille. 

Plutselig kjenner jeg en tyngde mot kroppen min og jeg snur hodet i retningen av det som må være Isak. Han har lagt seg inntil meg og fingrene hans kiler meg sånn deilig i nakken. 

“Går det bra?”

“Nei,” hvisker jeg. 

“Ikke her heller.” 

Den lyse latteren til Isak treffer meg midt i hjertet og gjør meg enda varmere innvendig enn jeg allerede er. Jeg klarer ikke holde tilbake og begynner å le jeg også. Latter bobler ut av oss som to nyforelska tenåringer. 

Tenåring er det lenge siden jeg var, men nyforelska har jeg vært helt siden jeg traff Isak for første gang, og om han fortsetter å le på den måten kommer jeg til å være det i uoverskuelig tid fremover. 

“Våpenhvile?” spør han da latteren stilner. 

“Pikken min er klar for det,” fniser jeg. 

“Min også,” flirer Isak. 

“La oss fortsette i kveld?”

“Visste ikke at du er en tankeleser?”

“Jeg kan lese pikken din jævlig godt,” hvisker jeg med latter i stemmen og Isak ler han også.

“Samme her!”

Sekken gnager mot kinnet mitt og jeg ligger litt ukomfortabelt i sanda. Isak hjelper meg å finne håndkleet mitt igjen og jeg legger med ned på magen for å skjule teltet i shortsen. Isak legger seg ved siden av meg, tar tak i hånda mi og fletter fingrene våre sammen. 

Barnelatter, måkeskrik, høylytte stemmer og 80 tallsmusikk fra hva jeg antar er en bærbar høyttaler i nærhet, fyller lufta rundt meg. Men jeg stenger alt ute og retter fokuset mot Isak og tommelen som kiler meg på innsiden av håndflata med en repeterende sirkelbevegelse. 

“Isak?” 

“Mm?”

“Takk for at du tar meg med hit.”

“Tar deg med hit? Vi er da sammen om dette, er vi ikke?”

Ordene til Isak fester seg på hjertet mitt sammen med alle de andre fine tingene han har sagt om og til meg. 

“Men du skjønner vel hva jeg mener. Jeg hadde ikke kommet meg hit alene.” 

“Jeg tenker ikke sånn på det. Jeg er bare ute sammen med den fine kjæresten min jeg.”

Isak får meg til å føle meg som verdens heldigste gutt. Han er et naturtalent i behandle meg som en hvilken som helst seende og får meg alltid til å føle meg som alle andre. De gangene vi må gjøre ting litt annerledes fordi jeg ikke ser, gjør han  _ aldri _ noe stort poeng ut av det. 

“Det er lenge siden jeg har hatt det så fint som akkurat nå. Jeg vil gjerne huske denne ettermiddagen lenge.”

“Samme her.”

“Kan du beskrive det du ser rundt deg?” 

“Klart jeg kan.”

Isak begynner å fortelle om ting han ser. Om den knallblå, skyfrie himmelen og sola som varmer kroppene våre. Om menneskene som også er her, spesielt den lille jenta med lyst langt hår og is i  _ hele  _ ansiktet. Og om den store flodhesten i gummi som flyter ute i vannet med to kyssende gutter i glitter speedo og rosa hår oppi. 

“I et annet univers kunne de gutta kunne vært oss.” Isak ler.  

“Mm.” Jeg blir stille et lite øyeblikk. “Men jeg liker dette universet bedre.”

“Ja?”

Jeg hører overraskelsen i stemmen til Isak og det er kanskje rart at jeg liker meg bedre i et univers der jeg ikke ser. Men man blir jo på en måte vant til mørket og at ting er annerledes etter ikke å ha sett på ti år. I tillegg er det spesielt  _ en _ ting jeg tviler på ville bli bedre i noen andre univers. 

“Jeg hadde kanskje sett i det andre universet, men da hadde jo ikke du vært deg og jeg liker deg altfor godt til å bytte deg ut med en annen Isak.” 

“Jeg ville ikke byttet ut deg heller.”

 

*

 

Etter å ha ligget i over en time og skravlet om alt og ingenting, er begge så varme at vi trenger et avkjølende bad. 

Isak spør ei jente om hun kan passe på tingene våre mens vi tar en liten dukkert. Før vi går gjemmer jeg stokken min inne i sekken slik at den ikke er synlig for andre. Ikke det at jeg tror noen vil ha stor interesse av den, men det er jo umulig å vite hva folk synes er morsomt å stjele. 

“Skal vi gå?”

“Jeg er klar.”

Isak tar tak i den utstrakte hånda mi og hjelper meg opp. Han guider meg fint ned til vannkanten og ut i vannet. Vi går hånd i hånd helt til jeg har vann til midt på magen, da føler jeg at jeg er langt nok ute. 

Hånda mi glir ut av Isak sin og jeg synker ned i vannet mens jeg veiver litt med armene. 

“Kan du stå litt i ro?”

“Ja.” 

Jeg stopper midt i en bevegelse og venter på at Isak skal si noe, men han blir helt stille. Sekunder etterpå kjenner jeg en hånd krumme seg rundt ryggen min. Det er Isak sin så klart. Brystet til Isak presser seg mot mitt og han legger armene rundt halsen min. 

Et øyeblikk lurer jeg på om han har tenkt å dukke oss begge fordi det er så varmt, så jeg lukker munnen og kniper igjen øynene. I stedet kjenner jeg noe presse mot leppene mine, først mykt og deilig og så litt mer insisterende.  

Ansiktet sprekker opp i et smil og munnen min åpner seg automatisk. Isak dytter tunga si inn og når den møter min er det som en serie små eksplosjoner gå av inne i meg. Vannet kjøler meg ned litt, men det hjelper lite når Isak kysser meg på den måten han gjør. 

“Kikker folk på oss?” spør jeg litt brydd over å stå i vannet og kysse, men langt fra så flau at jeg vil stoppe. For å kysse Isak er noe av det diggeste jeg vet. 

“Jeg vet ikke jeg.”

“Vet ikke? Det er jeg som er blind her altså,” ler jeg. 

“Når du står fremfor meg og er så sykt fin er det alt jeg ser.”

Fraværet av latter i stemmen hans gjør meg helt ør i hodet, og varmen som sprer seg i kinnene mine avslører at jeg rødmer. Isak høres så alvorlig ut. Som om han akkurat har gitt en viktig beskjed han vil at jeg skal ta seriøst. 

Brått blir alt annet enn Isak uvesentlig og jeg stenger verden ute. Måkene, ungene som skråler, musikken og den konstante summingen av folk som snakker stilner. Alt jeg hører er hjertet mitt banke hardt og ukontrollert. 

“Du er alt jeg ønsker å se.” 

Hendene mine flytter seg automatisk fra hoftene hans. Fingrene glir over ribbeina opp til toppen av brystet, langs ved kragebeinet og oppover halsen til jeg treffer munnen hans. Jeg stryker forsiktig over leppene hans før jeg fører tomlene langs neseveggen opp mot panna. Sakte glir de videre over øyenbrynene og til ørene, før de tar veien bort til haka langs kjevebenet. 

Konturene av Isak er for lengst etset inn i hjernen og hjertet mitt, men jeg elsker å se ham på nytt og på nytt og på nytt. Tror jeg aldri kommer til å bli lei.  

Jeg lener meg fremover og kysser ham, først sånn lett med mange små kyss. Så djupner kysset og tungene danser sammen i takt. 

 

*

 

Sommerfuglene i magen flakser rundt i magen som ville høns og samme hvor mye Isak har beroliget meg om at det kommer til å gå bra å hoppe fra stupetårnet sammen, kan jeg ikke nekte for at jeg er litt nervøs. 

Jeg har aldri vært en våghals og selv om jeg nå har levd i mørket i ti år og vendt meg til det, er det fortsatt ganger jeg er redd. Spesielt når jeg ikke har full kontroll sånn som nå. Men jeg stoler jo på Isak, og når han sier at det kommer til å gå bra må jeg jo tro på det. 

Vi klatrer oppover stigen som tar oss til toppen av stupetårnet. Den er såpass bred at vi får begge plass ved siden av hverandre. Jeg holder meg godt fast, tar et og et steg og når jeg er nesten på toppen hører jeg den myke  stemmen til Isak. 

“La meg få hånda di.” 

Isak tar tak i den utstrakte hånda mi og hjelper meg opp det siste trinnet. Jeg trenger et øyeblikk i ro for å orientert meg om retningene oppe på stupetårnet. Isak holder i hånda mi og viser meg hva som er ut mot fjorden og inn mot brygga. 

“De er cirka åtte skritt til kanten av stupetårnet.”

“Okei. Vi stopper der litt, ikke sant?”

“Så klart.”

“Og så holder vi hender mens vi hopper?”

“Slapp av Evi, jeg slipper deg ikke.”

Jeg klemmer hånda til Isak, signaliserer at jeg er klar for å gå. Isak teller antall skritt høyt. Jeg følger nøye med på stemmen hans og stopper i det han kommer til åtte. 

“Her?”

“Et lite skritt til, så er vi helt på kanten.”

Isak stopper etter det ene steget. Jeg løfter foten igjen mens jeg holder ham hardt i armen, kjenner kun lufta foran meg og vet da at jeg har nådd ytterste punkt på stupetårnet akkurat som Isak sa. 

Sommerfuglene i magen virrer rundt. Ikke fordi jeg er spesielt redd, men mer fordi jeg er spent på det som skal skje.

“Føkk! Jeg må ta av meg klokka. Går det greit å vente her oppe på meg? Jeg skal bare raskt ned og legge den fra meg.”

“Det går fint. Vær rask da, baby.” 

Jeg tør ikke bevege på meg, redd jeg skal trå feil og dette utfor stupetårnet. I stedet blir jeg stående helt stille og høre på alle lydene rundt meg. De lette skrittene til Isak har allerede stilnet og jeg antar han er halvveis ned tårnet allerede. 

En måke skriker høylytt. Det høres ut som den er rett over meg og jeg dukker i ren refleks, redd den skal kræsje med hodet mitt. Måkeskriket forsvinner. I stedet hører jeg rungende latter og harde tramp i treverk. Lydene kommer nærmere, jeg ser for meg en horde med løpende okser og stivner til.

“Kom igjen hopp da!” 

“Hopp!”

“Jeg sa hopp!”

“Herregud, få ræva i gir. Vi har ikke hele dagen.”

“Hopp!”

“N-n-nei, jeg venter på noen.”

“Men så flytt deg da så vi andre får hoppet.”

“Jeg kan ikke…” 

“Skjerp deg! Du sperrer for alle andre.” 

Det er ny stemme som snakker nå. Den høres mer sint enn de andre stemmene. Hjerte begynner slå fort og det dunker kraftig i ørene. 

“Kan du hje…”

“Du er så jævla treg ass. Idiot.”

Brått kjenner jeg et knuff i ryggen. Jeg mister balansen og veiver med hendene i et fåfengt forsøk på å holde meg på beina. Det går et høylytt gisp gjennom meg og det føles som alle innvollene inne i meg tar en full rotasjon når hjernen oppfatter at jeg er på vei ned i vannet.

Alt skjer så sinnsykt fort at jeg ikke klarer kontrollere kroppen og det svir noe inn i helvete når magen og armene treffer vannskorpa. Munnen er vidåpen idet hodet går under. Jeg svelger mye saltvann og hoster ukontrollert når jeg når overflaten igjen.  

Plutselig bølger vannet seg og jeg kjenner saltvann treffe meg i ansiktet. Latter trenger inn i ørene mine og fyller hele hodet mitt. Det kommer fra flere ulike guttestemmer, men ingen av dem er Isak. 

Det indre kompasset mitt er helt fucka og jeg aner ikke i hvilken retning jeg skal svømme for å nå brygga.

Panikken griper tak i brystet mitt og lungene snører seg ubønnhørlig sammen. Pusten blir kort og anstrengt, kommer i hyppige, ukontrollerte drag. 

Jeg kaver rundt i vannet og det eneste jeg klarer er å rope høyt på Isak i håp om at han skal høre meg. 

“Isak! Isak!”

Stemmen min drukner i måkeskrik og blander seg med et ubehagelig sus i ørene mine. Jeg blir med ett overbevist om at absolutt ingen hører meg. 

Hvert sekund oppleves som et minutt og følelsen av å være helt alene i verden tar tak i meg. Vanndråper drypper fra håret som ligger klistret til panna og blander seg med salte tårer som renner nedover kinnet. 

Plutselig hører jeg et nytt plask i vannet. Vannet bølger seg på nytt og treffer meg nok en gang i fjeset. Like etterpå siver stemmen til Isak inn i øret mitt. Først litt sånn svakt, så nærmere og nærmere, og til slutt er den så nære at jeg skjønner han må være ved siden av meg. 

Isak tar tak i overkroppen min, kranser armene rundt meg og jeg krummer armene rundt halsen hans. 

“Herregud, Even. Går det bra med deg?”

“I-i-sak-k.” 

“Baby, nå teller vi til åtte sammen. Så roer vi pusten din.”

_ En. To. Tre. Fire. Fem. Seks. Syv. Åtte. _

“Og en gang til.”

_ En. To. Tre. Fire. Fem. Seks. Syv. Åtte. _

“Går det bedre nå?”

“D-d-e-et går g-greit.” 

En irrasjonell tanke om at jeg skal flyte langt utover i fjorden eller synke om jeg ikke holder fast i ham fester seg i hodet. 

“Ikke slipp meg, vær så snill.”

“Jeg slipper deg ikke, kjære.”

Jeg klemmer Isak hard, kanskje for hard, men jeg klarer ikke la være. Er så redd for å miste ham. 

“Unnskyld, Even! Jeg skulle ikke latt deg være der oppe alene. Unnskyld!” Isak roper nesten til meg. Stemmen er oppkavet og full av anger. 

“Ikke d-d-din feil,” snufser jeg. “Bare få meg på land.”

“Så klart, Evi. Heng på meg.”

Jeg klamrer meg fast til Isak mens han svømmer mot brygga og selv om vi knoter litt tar det heldigvis ikke lang tid før vi når stigen som tar oss opp på land. Isak lar meg klatre opp først og passer på at jeg kommer meg trygt opp. 

Tilbake på brygga igjen blir jeg stående med bøyd hode og lukkede øyne. Hele kroppen min skjelver og jeg klarer ikke stå i ro. Føttene mine tripper ukontrollert og det eneste jeg klarer å tenke på at er at jeg trenger Isak nære meg. 

“Evi.”

Den myke stemmen til Isak trenger inn i øret, men jeg aner ikke hvor den kommer fra. Det er som om hendelsen har satt hele navigasjonssystemet mitt ut av spill. Jeg blir stående uten å bevege meg, for jeg klarer ikke skjønne om han står foran eller bak meg. 

Det rykker til i kroppen idet en hånd smyger seg rundt midjen min. 

“Det er bare meg, Evi.”

“Isak.” 

Jeg klarer bare si navnet hans før gråten tar meg igjen. Det er umulig å stoppe den, samme hvor mye jeg ønsker det og salte tårer renner nedover kinnet. Isak trekker meg inn i favnen sin. De store, sterke armene krummer seg rundt midjen min og hendene hans stryker meg på ryggen. 

“Det går bra, Evi. Du er trygg nå.”

Isak gjentar ordene om og om igjen. Jeg legger hodet på skuldra hans, borer ansiktet inn i den våte halsen og salte korn legger seg som en hinne på leppene mine. 

Plutselig mister jeg kontakten med Isak. Han vrir seg ut av armene mine med et rykk og jeg skjønner ikke hva som skjer. 

“Isak? Hva skjer? Isak?” 

Jeg tar et famlende skritt fremover og veiver med hendene i et forsøk i å finne han, men Isak er ikke der og jeg tør ikke gå lenger, redd jeg skal havnet i vannet igjen eller tråkke på noen av de andre på brygga. 

Uten stokken min eller Isak ved siden av meg er jeg helt hjelpesløs og det knyter seg ubehagelig i brystet av å ikke kunne gjøre noe. 

“Herregud, er dere helt syke i hodet? Dytte en blind gutt utfor stupetårnet.”

“Blind?”

“Blind ja!”

“Herregud, vi visste ikke det da!”

“Som om det gjør det noe bedre. Det gir dere ikke retten til å dytte noen utfor stupetårnet. Jesus Christ. Dere er så jævla dumme i hodet.”

“Ay! Slapp av mann!” 

“Ikke fortell meg at jeg skal slappa! Han kan jo faen ikke se og så dytta dere han uti vannet som han er en jævla badeleke.”

“Herregud, du er jo helt rabiat jo.” 

“Ja, faen. Ro deg ned. Ingen har drukna her.”

“Og det skal dere være faens så glad for. Han fikk jo sykt panikk av å ikke vite hvor brygga var.”

“Ikke så jævlig smart hvis du er blind å stå oppe på stupetårnet alene da.”

“Du er helt tjukk i hue, mann.”

“Du skal faen ikke legge skylda på Even. Han hadde det helt trygt der oppe hadde det ikke vært for den helvetes idioten av dere som dyttet ham.”

“Kanskje du som støttekontakt skal passe litt bedre på ham da? Ikke la han være oppe alene?”

“Støttekontakt? Hva faen snakker du om? Jeg er kjæresten hans og jeg var på vei opp til ham. Vi skulle hoppe sammen.” 

Ordene hagler og jeg klarer ikke følge med på hvor mange de er og hvem som sier hva. Fanger knapt nok opp Isaks stemme. Det er umulig å si noe. Jeg blir bare tafatt stående og høre på diskusjonen Isak har med guttene. 

Jeg er flau fordi dem snakker om meg uten at jeg får frem et eneste ord, men stolt av Isak som står opp for meg.

“Kjæreste?”

“Kjæreste ja!” 

Plutselig kjenner jeg noen ta tak i hånda mi og jeg skvetter av berøringen. Et tiendels sekund etterpå trenger Isaks stemme inn i meg, han sier  _ baby, la oss gå _ mens han kysser meg gjentatte ganger på kinnet og umiddelbart roer det hektisk bankende hjertet mitt seg. 

Til tross for alt som har skjedd, klarer jeg ikke la være å smile. For Isak er kjæresten min, han kalte meg nettopp  _ baby _ og vi skal bevege oss bort fra bråket og de idiotiske guttene. Det er i grunn alt jeg trenger akkurat nå. 

Jeg løfter den ledige hånda i været og viser fingeren min. Håper jeg sikter mot den den jævla dumme guttegjengen og at de får det med seg.

Vi går side om side bort til plassen vår og jeg takker jentene som passet på tingene våre så fort vi er tilbake.

Isak legger håndklærne ned på bakken og guider meg ned. Han følger etter og setter seg tett inntil meg. Kranser både armer og bein rundt kroppen min og trekker meg inn i favnen hans. Jeg hviler hodet på skuldra og presser ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans, eller  _ min  _ som jeg liker å kalle den. 

Det føles trygt å sitte sånn, lent mot Isak som bærer hele tyngden min og passer på meg. Vi blir sittende tause lenge og bare stryker hverandre på ryggen og jeg kjenner jeg slapper mer og mer av. For hvert kjærtegn og minutt som går blir kroppen mykere og mykere, og til slutt er den like føyelig som en overkokt spaghetti. 

“Går det bedre nå?”

“Ja, det går bedre.” 

“Å Even, jeg er så lei meg. Det der må ha vært helt jævelig.” Isak puster tungt. 

“Ja… det var det,” svarer jeg, for det er jo ikke noe poeng å lyve om det. Det var helt jævelig.  “Men du kom da.” Jeg kysser den våte huden hans. 

“Sorry for at jeg brukte så lang tid.”

“Du gjorde jo ikke det da, baby.” Jeg kjenner Isak presser kroppen sin inntil meg og vi hadde smeltet sammen til én masse om det var mulig. 

“Jeg skulle ikke ha gått fra deg der oppe. Det var et dumt valg av meg.” 

Stemmen til Isak er den tristeste jeg har hørt på lenge og jeg får så vondt av ham når han tviler på sine egne valg. 

“Baby, det er ikke din feil dette her.”

“Det føles sånn. Hadde jeg vært d...”

“Isak!”

Det rykker til i kroppen til Isak og jeg skjønner umiddelbart at stemmen min ble litt vel høy. Men jeg får ihvertfall oppmerksomheten hans og den trenger jeg, for Isak må bare forstå at dette  _ ikke _ er hans feil. 

Jeg lener meg litt bakover, lar henden gli oppover armen, over skuldrene og opp halsen til jeg finner ansiktet til Isak. Forsiktig lar jeg innsiden av håndflatene mine møte kinnene hans.

“Baby? Se på meg.” 

“Mm.”

“Ser på meg nå?”

“Ja.”

“Æresord?”

“Æresord!”

Selv om jeg ikke kan se ham, er det viktig for meg at han ser meg inn i øynene mens jeg prater til ham. Jeg stryker ham forsiktig med tomlene. 

“Det er ingen andre enn den duste guttegjengen sin feil. Det var en av dem som dyttet meg.”

“Ja…”

“Ikke la dem få deg til å tro noe annet, okei?”

“Okei.” Isak puster ut. 

“Jeg elsker deg, baby.”

“Jeg elsker deg og.” 

Idet jeg skal dra ham inn i en ny klem, feilberegner jeg og nesa mi kræsjer i tinningen hans. Jeg ler litt, sier det er en oppgradert versjon  av et eskimokyss og Isak spør meg med lett latter i stemmen hva kysset heter. 

“Hmm.” Jeg blir stille et øyeblikk, må tenke litt før jeg har et svar til ham. “Nese mot tinning må bli et  _ evenkyss _ for jeg er jo litt klumsete av meg.”

“Jeg tar gjerne mange evenkyss i fremtiden.”

“Du får så mange du har lyst på pluss alle de som bare skjer fordi jeg feilberegner hvor hodet ditt er.”

 

*

 

Etter fire innholdsrike timer på Sørenga, bestemmer vi oss for å vende snuta hjemover. Eller hjem skal vi ikke da. Magen min romler høylytt og Isak er også sulten, så vi har bestemt oss for å spise pizza på Villa Paradiso på Løkka før vi drar hjem til Isak og tilbringer resten av kvelden der.  

Isak rister håndklærne våre fri for sand og jeg legger dem sammen som best jeg kan og dytter dem ned i sekken min. 

Vi bestemmer oss for å gå bakveien tilbake, så slipper vi alle menneskene og jeg kan lettere bruke stokken min uten å dulte borti folk og ting hele tida. Selv om hendelsen fra i sta har satt et lite støkk i meg og Isak gjerne guider meg, så vil jeg jo være så selvstendig som mulig. 

Stokken er jo en naturlig del av meg, en forlengelse av armen min og mine øyne når jeg er ute og går. Og det er jo ikke sånn at Isak slutter å hjelpe meg selv om jeg bruker den. Han vil jo si ifra hvis han ser noe er på vei til å gå galt. 

“Klar, baby?”

“Klar som et egg.” 

“Det skal bli digg med pizza nå ass.”

Femten minutter senere er vi tilbake ved sykkelen til Isak. Jeg legger sammen stokken min og putter den ned i den ytre lomma på sekken. Så leter jeg meg frem til bagasjebrettet på sykkelen og setter meg. 

Idet Isak begynner å sykle flytter jeg hendene fra setet og til livet hans. Jeg lener overkroppen litt fremover og hviler hodet mot ryggen. 

Vi kommer ikke veldig langt før jeg merker Isak sakker farten igjen og til slutt stopper. Jeg tar automatisk venstrefoten i bakken og lytter. Et kjøretøy tuter frenetisk og lyden av en trikk blander seg med en konstant summing av bystøy. Men det kommer ingen salve fra et  _ maskingevær _ som gir beskjed at vi kan krysse gata slik jeg venter på. 

“Du må gå av sykkelen,” sier Isak plutselig. 

“Hæ?” 

Er det noe galt med sykkelen? Virker ikke bremsene lenger? Har hjulpet punktert? Idet jeg skal til å spørre Isak hva som skjer, gjentar han bare seg selv. 

“Du må gå av sykkelen.”

Forvirret gjør jeg gjør som han sier, for stemmen hans er alvorlig og jeg har ingen grunn til å tvile på ham. Isak tar tak i t-skjorta mi og trekker meg inntil seg. 

“Hva skjer?”

“Jeg fikk bare så lyst til å kysse.”

“Kysse?” Jeg ser sikkert skikkelig forvirra ut og det er jo ikke så rart, for jeg  _ er  _ det. Stoppet ham virkelig bare for å kysse?

“Ja, du vet... føre leppene sammen og åpne munnen sånn at tungene våre møtes.”

“Dust.” Jeg må le, for dette er bare så rart, fint og herlig på en og samme gang. “Jeg vet hva det vil si å kysse da.”

“Okei… måtte bare sjekke.”

“Og du vil bare kysse?”

“Å kysse med deg er ikke  _ bare  _ å kysse, Even. Som du sikkert vet så frigir kyssing masse endorfiner, dopamin og serotonin.”

“Ja…”

“Men så er det noen som har et ekstra stoff inne i seg som også aktiveres. Det heter  _ eventotin _ .”

“Eventonin?” 

Jeg har hørt om dopamin og serotonin og hva det gjør med deg når man kysser og er forelska. Eventonin er derimot helt ukjent for meg. Men nå er ikke jeg noen biologi nerd da, sånn som Isak er, så kanskje det stemmer?

“Ja, det er sånn supersterkt stoff, eller hormon da, og gjør deg helt ør når du kysser. Du blir helt sånn gal i hodet og klarer ikke tenke på noe annet. Det tar fullstendig kontroll over hjernen din.”

“Okei...?”

“Ja! Vi hadde om det i biologien. En hel dag med forelesninger om det.”

“En hel dag med forelesning om eventonin?”

“Ja, det er sant.”

Et hint av latter presser seg frem i stemmen til Isak. Jeg beveger hendene opp mot ansiktet hans. Lar fingrene gli over leppene og oppover kinnet. Kjenner munnen er åpen og at munnvikene er godt trukket opp mot ørene.

“Du kødder med meg du?”

“Neeei… eventonin finnes altså.”

“Eventonin. E v e n t o n i n.” Jeg sier ordet langsomt og hører mitt eget navnet. “Du kødder! Jeg bare vet det!” 

“Nei, det er sant ass.” 

Jeg trekker opp mobilen av lomma og låser den opp med tommelen min. Sveiper over ikonene på skjermen til den mekaniske damestemmen sier  _ siri _ . Med et dobbeltklikk er Siri aktivert.

“Hva er eventonin?”

 

_ OK. Dette er hva jeg fant på nettet om eventer neem. _

 

“Eventer neem? Siri skjønner jo en gang ikke hva eventonin er.” Even ler. 

“Okei, okei! Det er kanskje ikke noe som offisielt heter eventonin. Men jeg har det inne i meg da og det fungerer akkurat sånn som jeg forklarte.”

“Du altså.” 

Jeg sprekker opp i et stort smil og dytter lekent til ham. Misser retningen litt og treffer ham i halsen, men verken jeg eller Isak bryr seg. Herregud, så søt han er. 

“Så du har eventonin inne i deg nå?”

“Ja og derfor  _ må _ vi kysse nå! Så det blir aktivert.”

“Hvor er vi egentlig?”

“På Jernbanetorget, like utenfor Byporten.”

Av alle steder det går an å stoppe, velger Isak et av de mest trafikkerte stedene i Oslos bykjerne. Det er jo kollektivtransportens knutepunkt, et sted alle buss- og trikkelinjer er innom. Jeg er aldri her alene. Til det er det alt for mye folk og ting som skjer.  

“Og vi skal kysse her?”

“Ja, det skal vi.”

“Men kan vi ik…”

Isak sluker resten av ordene mine og presser leppene våres sammen.  Kysset er lidenskapelig. Fingrene hans krøller seg inn i håret mitt og han stønner lavmælt mens tungene våre danser sammen.

Støyen fra byen ligger som et teppe rundt oss, men alt  _ jeg _ hører er de små sukkene fra Isak og mitt eget bankende hjertet. 

Øynene er lukket og til forskjell fra i sta når jeg kavet rundt i vannet, så føler jeg meg langt ifra alene. 

Det svir bak øyelokkene og et par tårer renner nedover kinnet mitt. Det er aktivert et sånt stoff inne i meg også nå. 

Det heter  _ isaktonin _ .

Jeg trenger ikke  _ se _ for å skjønne det.

Jeg har truffet mannen i mitt liv. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk for at du leser! Har du lyst til å legge igjen et ord, hjerte, kommentar eller noe, blir jeg veldig glad! 🧡🧡🧡


End file.
